


Sex?

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:45:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Argument with consequences.





	Sex?

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-09-18 08:51am to 09:01am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid at the time called 'Ice Ice Baby' by 'Catlin & Helena' about the Malfoy family. It’s not at the same page as back then anymore but I did find it again in the 'Fanvid-Recs' under 'Harry Potter, the authors names and the title'. It’s only 1:44 but the most beautiful Narcissa imaginable.

"We should have sex." The words were so casual they could have been sitting in a café. Narcissa huffed. "It's not your birthday. Why do you even think I would oblige you?" Lucius smiled ever so slightly. "The last time we had real sex was to produce an heir. Draco is already going to Hogwarts. It's about time you honor our marriage agreement." Narcissa glared. "So the sex we have during your birthday night every year does not even count? Why, thank you. Then I won't have to do it again." Lucius sighed. "Why do you hate sex with me that much, Cissa? I see your lovers come and go almost every week. It's not like your celibate." "It's not like you are either. You have a lover anytime you wish as well. Where's the problem with mine?" Lucius growled. "I did not say there was one, Cissa. I merely asked why you slept with them but not with your husband." The honey-haired woman smiled coldly. "Simple. They take what they want. No regards to the person they are with." Her voice had gone a tad husky when she said this. But her tone was not one of confession; it was one of fact. Lucius looked taken aback. "Let me get this straight. Our sex is 'too soft' for you?" A nod. "And you waited all these years to tell me that I did not satisfy your needs? Why in Merlin's name didn't you say anything?" "You never asked." The answer snapped Lucius' control. He threw himself to the other side of the bed, one hand cupping his wife's breast through the thin nightgown she was wearing, the other wandering down to her thigh, gripping it hard, while his body pressed hers into the mattress. A gasp was the only indication what she felt but it was enough. A challenging smile lit Lucius' features. "Let's see if I can't make you forget the touch of the others. I'm going to arouse you so much you will beg me to stop. Then I will take you so hard you will forget your own name. And then you will come like you have never even imagined coming and you will scream when you do. I will make you scream, Cissa. I swear. I will make you scream!"


End file.
